dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a story/campaign mode added first in the Insanity update. In Adventure Mode, the protagonist enters a battle of wits and endurance against the game's mastermind, Maxwell. The world is split into successive levels with their own themes, introduced by Maxwell on the character's first morning in the level. The objective of each is to survive, gather all four pieces of the Wooden Thing, assemble it, and activate it to progress to the next level. Players can take up to four items of their choice with them when teleportating between levels. Wilson's Beard does not count as an item, but is maintained. The chosen items may be stacked (like 20 Gold Nuggets). The player gets to retain already unlocked crafting recipes. The player reaches Adventure Mode from Sandbox Mode by activating Maxwell's Door, which was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. The player is not allowed to bring anything over from Sandbox Mode. If the player dies in Adventure Mode, they will wake up in Sandbox mode in the same state as they left it. Visiting Adventure Mode always starts the player at the very first level and a newly generated map, irrelevant of previous attempts. Each world World 1 "Oh, You found my portal did you? You'd think you would have learned your leasson by now. Strange machinery hasn't exactly been kind to you in the past. Hmm. Let's try something to make it a little more challenging, shall we?" --- Maxwell greeting the player World 2 "Well, would you look at that, you survived. One down, four to go!" --- Maxwell greeting the player World 3 "What? You're still here? Impressive, but you should probably stop while you're ahead." --- Maxwell greeting the player World 4 "Say. pal. Let's make a deal. You can stay here. Settle down, even. I'll give you food, gold, pigs, whatever you need. All I want in return is a truce." --- Maxwell greeting the player World 5 "You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further..." --- Maxwell greeting the player World 6 - Checkmate In World 6, Maxwell doesn't greet you. This is the last level and the player has reached Maxwell's Island – a small labyrinth leading to Maxwell's hall. World 6 is basically a long road with a few stops for resources. There are several small halls full with graves, skeletons, and two others with the teleportato and with beefaloes. There is permanent night and Maxwell's Lights are showing your way. No matter what level your sanity may be, eyes can be seen in the darkness. At the end of the road, players will reach Maxwell's Hall. A deformed Maxwell is sitting in a large chair, seemingly frozen. When examining it the characters will say what they usually say when examining the Maxwell greeted the player in the world. Next to the frozen Maxwell is a Deadly Feast. When eaten, the deadly feast kills you immediately. ---- Types of world Warning! Below are spoilers, Adventure mode is more scripted than sandbox and playing through the levels is a great way to enjoy the game. Each level suffers from different variations, and as such, you must adopt a strategy and adapt to the constantly changing environments. Click the Expand button on the right to reveal each type of world. Note: The type of the world is randomly chosen, players have to finish 5 different kinds of world in order to reach Maxwell's world. Type 1: A Cold Reception Type 1 is a fairly normal world except constant poor weather. The weather cycle turns quickly. This shortens your daytime for exploration significantly. You are more vulnerable to insanity and freezing as you have to face constant raining and snowing. Also if you are planting Berry Bushes and other plants, there may be a higher chance of being struck by lightning. When complete, this level should feel similar to a survival level, but with increased pressure on all your resources. Tips: It is possible to travel to type 2 or 3, which has an infinite Winter. Adequately prepared will help you survive in any types of world. Keep on your feet in the day/evening by stopping only to pick up food and the bare minimum for tools. Use every other night to set a campfire by trees so you may chop trees and cook carrots. Between those nights, keep moving by torchlight, using your reduced vision to gather twigs and grass, and to shave Beefaloes. Don't waste too much time on building your base, as you are allowed to bring only 4 items to the next world. ---- Type 2: Archipelago You are spawned on one of six islands. Each island is connected by a wormhole , and the wormholes are the only way to get here and there. It is not winter in the beginning of the game, but be warned as winter WILL approach quickly. There is one Thing on each island. Each island is dominated by mostly one or two biomes. The islands are placed in a circular shape in relevance to one another. Tips: It is recommended that you establish a way to come back from or cope with insanity, since it is inevitable that you will be travelling via wormholes quite often. ---- Type 3: King of Winter You are spawned on a ground of Cobblestones in a Forest Biome]. Maxwell informs you that endless winter has already begun, burning trees are around you to prevent you from freezing while you're hearing Maxwell's dialogue. Players can look forward to 1.5-3 minutes of daytime while juggling the effects of freezing, starvation, and insanity ever-present in this harsh climate. Level 2 introduces Hound Mounds, identified by animal Bones on the ground, these are usually on a small area or island of their own guarding a location on the map forcing you to go through if you want to get all the pieces. Deerclops seems to spawn on day 7 to 9, if you ignore him and leave him somewhere, it will prevent him from respawning somewhere closer however, his eye can help you gain hunger and HP back while also reducing your sanity if you need to go through some Obelisks. Your journey will be blocked by a group of Boulders or Obelisks. For the latter one, you may need to have a certain level of sanity (either low or high level) in order to pass through the Bridges. This level is smaller and shorter than the previous level, but it is permanently winter. The aim is to survive the cold without any preparation time. Do not try to stay here for long; find a place on the first 2 to 3 days to gain your bearings and get some food but then just go exploring as quick as you can to find the rest of the pieces. Tips: It is recommended that you do not enter this world until you've obtained a Puffy Vest at least from the previous world. Nearby will be a dead adventurer with a backpack containing schematics for the Rabbit Earmuffs, a Heatstone, some Logs, Cut Grass and a Torch. ---- Type 4: The Game is Afoot You are spawned on the ground of a Marsh surrounded by normal Grassland. Seasonal cycles are present in this world. Level begins at the end of winter, with summer coming on Day 2. Like in level 2, Deerclops spawns as early as Day 3. The Pig Fortress as well as periodic Hound Attacks begin in this level. The level features a resource-rich central island, surrounded by dangerous lands containing each of the teleportato pieces. Eventually the outlying islands should be quite inhospitable. There is the possiblity of an island being completely cut off from the rest of the world requiring you to find a wormhole to get to it. Tips: You will see various structures and blockades in this world. You are advised to move quickly and well equipped before you are going to walk through those blockades. Blockades on the Bridges include: * Tier 3 Spider Dens * Hound Mounds * Killer Bee Hives * Normal Flowers replaced by Evil Flowers * A square of Clockwork Knights * A group of Tallbird Nests ♝ Gallery ♝ s.]] is located at the center and guarded by Clockwork Knights.]] ---- Type 5: Bargaining The character awakens on a ground of Wooden Flooring, surrounded by Fire Pits, Trees, and Carrots. Seven out of eight minutes are daylight here. Maxwell materializes to ask the player for a truce, provided they stay there. Geography is perhaps the most influential theme as type 4 is decisively bipolar. The map and its temperament can be split into two zones: Paradise; and everything else. Although it is devoid of Boulders, the continent of Paradise has an abundance of every other resource imaginable available to the player. The day's cycle never changes, it never rains, and aside from periodic hound attacks and far-away spiders, there are no threats here. Chester is here too. When the player leaves Paradise via a Sick Worm Hole, and travels a certain distance, the land changes to make way for rainy misery. Rain falls at all hours here and the light level will be respectively adjusted into its day-night cycle here. The biomes are primarily swamps, heavily infested by Merms and Tentacles. However, the player may find the rocks and Tallbirds here which Paradise lacked. Tips: If you take that Sick Worm Hole, you cannot come back and you are forced to stay on the rainy island so Use the first land to stock up. Once you pass through the dying wormhole, you'll need everything you've got to survive. ♝ Gallery ♝ ---- Type 6: This Means War The fifth level has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. The level uses a Day-night cycle that is almost a permanent night. Winter will come fast, and will never lift. There are almost no food resources for you to collect. Perhaps Merms are the only source of food, but are you willing to risk it? This level should put your survival skills to the ultimate test, not only will there be harsh weather and tough monsters, but resources will be extremely scarce. ♝ Gallery ♝ ---- Category:Gameplay